Standardization efforts have focused on Timothy, June, Perennial Rye, Bermuda, Redtop and Orchard grass extracts with a total of 21 applications and 52 lots now under review. Each extract submitted by a company is analyzed for its IsoElectric focusing pattern, IgE binding activity by Blotted RadioImmuno ElectroFocusing (BRIEF), total protein content, and RAST relative potency compared to CBER reference extracts. Some of these products have also been submitted for Clinical testing under IND. In order to facilitate the standardization of pollen extracts, LAP currently supplies all testing reagents and references to the companies. Ongoing testing is needed to replenish laboratory supplies for each of these items. Candidate references are constantly being evaluated in the laboratory for concurrent clinical testing. The standardization of other pollen extracts including Sweet Vernal, Giant Ragweed and Meadow Fescue are in progress, and Reference preparations have been selected, tested and ordered for the next phase of standardization.